<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>失落的白玫瑰 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871089">失落的白玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>·一般西式葬礼上会送白玫瑰，表达了对故人的追思和哀悼。 <br/>·白玫瑰的花语是纯洁、浪漫，求爱之花，以及我足以与你相配。 <br/>·白菊表示真实的哀悼。 <br/>·英格兰的三月下旬到五月是春季，一般会在6-11度左右</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>失落的白玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·现世AU<br/>·开放性结局<br/>·人物死亡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，你不去看看艾伦吗？104期的那群孩子都去了，我和埃尔文那家伙刚从火化场回来，去看看那个孩子最后一面吧，仔细算一算，他和你搭档也有七年多了，你真的不...”<br/>“死四眼，如果你少说几句话，我可能还会考虑一下。看来完全没有必要啊。”男人掐灭了手中的烟，拉紧了黑色西装的领口。<br/>他头一次觉得英格兰三月的寒意无法抵御。<br/>红发的女人放弃了再说些什么，无奈地推推眼镜，转身离去，她身上浓郁的菊香让利威尔有些恍惚。<br/>明明，明明今天就是三月三十号，今天就是那个小鬼的生日。他特意换上了熨好的西装，那一枝白玫瑰还安静地躺在口袋里，等着被送给他最心爱的那个人。<br/>然而，清晨，一通来自医院的电话犹如晴天霹雳。“请问您是这部手机主人的亲属吗？我们很遗憾的通知您，手机主人于今日凌晨被人发现，送至我院时已因失血过多而死亡...”<br/>利威尔不愿意再去想什么，他伸出手哈了一口热气，却仍感到彻骨的寒意。<br/>等到韩吉走远，他才动了动已经麻木的双脚，任由雨丝落在他精心熨烫的西装上。<br/>利威尔漫无目的的漫步着，再次抬头，竟已来到了火化场前。<br/>他似乎第一次感受到心的冻结，第一次感受到另一颗与自己相连的心不再跳动。<br/>他花费了一点时间寻找，找到那只标注了“Eren.Jeager”的棺木。<br/>似乎是来晚了一些，炉门已经打开，巨大而沉重的棺木缓缓地往前滑行。火光映着利威尔被雨水打湿的发丝，映着他灰蓝色深沉的眼眸。<br/>他似乎望眼欲穿，小麦色的肌肤、棕色的长发、祖母绿的双眸依然如往常一样带着一丝俏意看向他。<br/>“利威尔先生，从今天开始我就是您的新搭档了！”<br/>“利威尔先生，今天的任务很抱歉拖累您了。”<br/>“利威尔先生，每天只靠四个小时的睡眠和一杯咖啡吊着可以吗？”<br/>“利威尔先生，您先去休息吧，我来把剩下的资料核对完。”<br/>“利威尔，快起来了，不然要迟到了！”<br/>“利威尔，快尝尝我做的菜，怎么样？”<br/>“利威尔，上面说有一个任务要我独自去完成。”<br/>“利威尔，我可能回不去了，但我还不能死在这里啊，明明就差一点了啊！”<br/>突然蹿高的火苗拉回了利威尔的思绪，棺木开始燃烧。他望向炉门，火光中，似是闪过了一丝熟悉的祖母绿。<br/>利威尔从口袋中掏出了那枝白玫瑰，轻轻地放在棺木尾上，静静地注视着白玫瑰在那火光中灰飞烟灭。<br/>在那余留的淡淡的玫瑰香中，利威尔单膝跪地，他花尽了所有力气抬起头，最后一次看向他用了毕生去爱的那个人，<br/>“你，愿意嫁给我吗？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是利艾日迟到的末班车，一个突如其来的脑洞，晚上的思路比价乱，还请见谅。还算是一个开放式的结局吧。这篇可能会写前传，讲讲艾伦和老利之前搭档时的一些事情。虽然最后他们阴阳两相隔，但坚信分离会让恋人们更清晰的触摸到爱情的模样。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>